El juicio mas extraño del mundo
by xjapan
Summary: Un perro atropellado un inglés furioso una fiscal histérica un abogado con una paciencia de santo una acusada que no pone de su parte y un juez al borde de la histeria son la combinación de este raro pero divertido juicio


_El juicio mas extraño del mmundo_

 _Oneshot_

 _Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien este fic mas que nada sería una padoria espero les guste_

 _El presente fic participa en los retos Fics 2l018 y 11 meses 11 fanfics de los foros Fics 2018 y Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?_

—iiba con mi perrito cruzando la calle cuando la vieja esta nos echó el carro encima — decía un hombre británico

—¡vieja su abuela! — se defendió una mujer de origen español mientras su joven abogado trataba de calmarla

—le adviero al caballero que no use la palabra vieja cuando se refiera a era venerable anciana — dijo el juez aleman a lo que la mujer lo golpeo con su bolso

— a el se lo paso porque es un crió pero a usted...

—¡¿se da cuenta señor juez?!¡la acusada tiene un temperamento altamente agresivo!— dijo la fiscal de origen francés

—¡¿quien es agresiva?! ¡ no me este levantando falsos!

—orden señores por favor que proceda la causa

— gracias señor juez prosiga usted

— decía que iba caminando con mi perrito en la calle cuando la ... Señora esta nos abordo con su auto yo pude esquivarlo pero mi perrito quedo embarrado en el pavimento

—¡momento señor juez al caballero se le olvido mencionar que la doctora Fernandez le sonó la bocina !— defendió el joven abogado asiático

— no, no me sone a la vecina nomas al perro

—¡no!

— lo ve señor juez la acusada aceptahaberse llevado al perro de corbata

— un momento ¿su perro llevaba corbata?

—¡no!

— quiero decir que reconoce haberlo atropellado

—si eso si

—¡no!

—¿bueno a ti que te importa?

— porque yo soy su defensa

—ya estara pichojos

La carcajada fue general hasta que el juez ordeno silencio nuevamente y le dio la palabra a aquel hombre quien dramatizó la situación

—todavia me parece estarlo viendo ahí esta exhalando su último ladrido,ahí esta sufriendo la peor de las agonías todavía ahí esta ahí ahí

—no momento — dijo la mujer parece perro atropellado pero es el señor juez

—doctora Fernández por favor si usted sigue en ese plan ¿como quiere que la vayan a exonerar?

—¿que me vayan a que?

—a exonerar del delito que le inculpan

De nuevo todos comenzaron a reírse a lo que el furico juez ordeno compostura y amenazando a la acusada con fusilarla — todavía tiene la palabra la agente del ministerio público

—gracias señor juez, ahora yo voy ya comprobar como la acusada es de esas personas que no pueden ver a los animales

— porque usted me los esta tapando

—shh

—no me haga como sifón

— ahora tiene que pedir una excusa

—¿que clase de excusa?— preguntó a su abogado

—vaya y digales pido que me excusen las personas que están en el jurado

—¿como?

— pido que me excusen las personas que están en el jurado

lo hizo lastima que entendió todo al revés ofendiendo al jurado — pido que me juren las personas que están en el ... ¿como?

—¡ya a su lugar! Prosiga usted

—bueno,estábamos hablando de los animales...

— ya les pedí una disculpa

—shh

— no me haga como sifón

— sólo trato de comprobar que el ejercicio penal no escatima en el trato concilado

—¿que?— preguntó sin entender

— que el ejercicio penal no escatima en el trato concilatorio

—ah — siguió sin entender pero se encogió de hombros

— orden señores por favor continúe

— es todo señor juez solo pido que la acusada pague daños y perjuicios ya que el caballero pago 5000 euros por ese perro policía

— ahh le dieron mordida al policía

—no a mi no —se defendió este

—¡dije perro policía!

— ya basta tiene la palabra pichojos

— gracias ¡oigame señor!

— digo digo el caballero defensor

—*suspiro* gracias que compadezca la acusada — dijo el joven llamando a la mujer

—¿jura decir toda la verdad solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?— preguntó el policía con una biblia en mano

— juro que no

—¿que no?— preguntó el juez mirándola incrédulo

—¿que tal si me preguntan algo íntimo? — dijo ella seria

— oiga ¿porque no hace lo que todo mundo juran decir la verdad y luego dicen lo que quieran— sugirió el Juez

—bueno juro

En ese momento el abogado defensor comenzó su interrogatorio despojándose de sus anteojos — bueno bueno bueno

—¿con quien hablo con quien hablo con quien hablo?

— voy a empezar a interrogarla decía que usted iba tranquilamente en su automóvil cuando vio al caballero y su perroperro

—si

—¿era de buena clase?

—¿el caballero o el perro?— preguntó la española

— el perro

— si el perro si

—¡¿y el caballero?! — preguntó la fiscal ofendida

—tambien

—aja— el asiático continuo —¿ entonces iban cruzando por la calle?

—¿el caballero o el perro?

—el perro

— si

—¿y el caballero?

—tambien

— ok ¿se dieron cuenta de que usted iba en el auto?

— ¿el caballero o el perro?

—¡a ver un momento! — dijo la francesa al borde de la histeria — ¿que no se dieron cuenta los dos. El caballero y el perro?

—si

—¿entonces porque pregunta el caballero o el perro ?

—porque el perro se quedó paradote a plena calle

—¿y el caballero?

— también — a la fiscal ganas no le faltaban de asesinarla—¿ porque cree que le aboye la salpicadera?

—al caballero o al perro?— pregunto el juez

—¡a mi coche!

—¡claro porque atropello al perro!— dijo el británico

—¡muy bien muy bien aceptamos que la doctora Fernández atropello a ese perro— dijo el abogado resignado —¡pero he ahí el meollo del asunto! ¿Que hacia ese mismo perro el día 19 de Febrero de ese mismo año?

—me mordió

—¿y el 28 de Junio?

—me mordió

—¿y el 19 de Septiembre?

—me mordió

—¡¿como le llamamos a esto?!

—remordimiento

La carcajada fue general mientras el pobre abogado rogaba paciencia

—¡pero el perro no iba con la intención de morder iba tranquilamente moviendo la cola ¿no?!— dijo furico el inglés

—¡ni que fuera yo exótica! — se defendió la española — pero lo atropelle porque tuve que quebrarme para no atropellar a un borracho que iba atravesando la calle

—¡¿ UN BORRACHO PORQUE NO ME DIJO ANTES QE CASI ATROPELLO A UN BORRACHO?!— grito el abogado que ya había perdido la paciencia

— porque sabía que aquí me iban a preguntar quien era ese borracho ¿lo digo?— dijo viendo disimuladamente al juez quien desvío la mirada

—declaro inocente a la acusada y se cierra el caso — dijo huyendo de ahí .

 _hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
